


哪里是笼

by WinterX



Category: Essay - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterX/pseuds/WinterX





	哪里是笼

于我，踏出门，即进囚笼。

和人交往就像是吸毒，没了会发毒瘾般难受得像蚂蚁从你所有毛孔中钻出，有了却痛快到竟认为这个痛苦是理所应当的。

在一定程度上，隔离在家，其实是在戒毒，更是还灵魂一个自己。

不用被逼迫着和不想相处的人待在一块，也不怕把和自己想相处的人的关系搞坏。每天大家都通过网络连接，再多的扭曲也只表达在字符。不怕别人的坏情绪让自己尴尬，也不用强颜欢笑去迎合别人的快乐。

累了躺在床上闭上眼睛，便是满天星空。


End file.
